Always Come Back
by DragonShenron
Summary: Adopted from AMMO121 - Whilst observing abnormal reiastu fluctuations Toshiro is forced to attend Kaibara High, while he's there he may learn that his past may be closer than he thinks. Just who are the Sohma family?


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR FRUITS BASKET, NOR DO I PROFIT FROM THIS STORY!**

**Hello!**

**With permission from ****AMMO121 ****I have adopted their Bleach/ Fruits Basket crossover - 'Always Come Back' which was published back in 2012. So if you want to go and check out the original just go to AMMO121 profile.**

**This is my first Bleach/Fruits Basket crossover and my first fic to do with Fruits Basket at all. I did do one Bleach fic but it was published a few years ago and I'm afraid to go and look at it.**

**The only pairings that will be in here will be the Fruits Basket couples from the manga. For those who haven't read the Manga I won't reveal all the couples because I don't wont spoil it. Though I would suggest reading the manga, it really is fantastic!**

**That means that Toshiro wont be paired with anyone from Bleach or Fruits Basket. I'm actually a HitsuMatsu fan but that's not going to be in here because I know that it isn't everyone's cup of tea, though that doesn't mean that there won't be the general fun times between the two. Well fun for Rangiku, not so much for Toshiro. Also I've always thought that Toshiro thinks of Momo in a sibling sort of love so there wont be any hints between those two. I'm not hating on the pairing, its just as I've always imagined them.**

**It's going to be a Bleach AU just for time line issues.**

**Also, I'm Australian so if some of the spelling is different (in most cases it will be a 'U' in some words) that's the reason.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**Thank you to AMMO121 for allowing me to adopt this story!**

* * *

_**First Encounters**_

_Mission Status Update._

_Since my arrival seventeen days ago I have yet to encounter the source of the reiatsu disturbance, though there have been numerous instances throughout my time here that it has flared for a moment, only to disappear soon after. _

_These occurrences are followed by another spike in reiatsu before it once again settles. The time in between the two anomalies are not consistent either, as I have recorded that the shortest time was two minutes, while the longest was up to half an hour. _

_I have detected that some of these abnormalities have occurred at Kaibara High, the local High School of this town. I suspect that the source, or sources, of the disturbance either attend the establishment as a faculty member or a student._

_I have been unable to confirm this thus far._

_Please respond with any more orders._

_- Hitsugaya Taicho_

* * *

Toshiro grunted and tugged at his pullover uncomfortably. It was an unseasonably warm night and it was starting to get to the young Taicho, who was naturally more inclined to cooler weather. Continuing his way down the deserted street Toshiro wished he could just take off the offending extra layer of clothing, but it had been a direct order from the Soutaicho that he remain discreet and not draw any attention to himself. Which led to his current predicament of having to hide his white hair with the hood of his pullover and concealing his green eyes behind a pair of sunglasses during the day.

'_Not like it helped much.'_ Toshiro thought bitterly as he sidestepped a questionable item on the sidewalk. Despite adhering to the Soutaicho's orders Toshiro had still garnered quite a bit of attention since the start of the mission. While the weather had been cooler as of late, it was still odd to see a young boy walking down the street in the middle of the day, with his hood pulled over his head and a pair of sunglasses adorning his face.

If Toshiro had a dollar for every time he heard a whispered 'hooligan' follow him down the street, he would be a very rich man.

At least he could ditch the glasses when the sun went down; his hair however was another story. He'd been told many times that his hair was like a beacon when it was dark, which eventually had him taken off any late night patrol since his hair was a dead giveaway for any hollows in the area. Not that Toshiro was complaining, the free time let him finish off any paper work the Matsumoto had neglected to do during the week, which usually meant all of her paperwork.

Matsumoto had once told him that he was her very own personal 'little night light'. In her defense, she had been very drunk when he found her in the small bar not too far from the Juban Tai head quarters, so much so that he had to literally drag her back to the barracks. When he had finally made it to her quarters, she had said that he made "A very good night light" and that he should feel free to "bring her home" whenever he felt like it. Which he actually ended up having to do quite often, to her immense pleasure.

So in lieu of having his hair provide another light source, the small Taicho was forced to keep his hair hidden under his hood.

"If they were so worried about blending in why the hell did they think it was a good idea to send me?" He muttered petulantly and hunched his shoulders, further voicing his displeasure, only vaguely registering the sound of some other people heading his way. Thinking that were just some teens that had snuck out to cause havoc while their parents slept, Toshiro paid them no heed and sunk deeper into his thoughts as the distance between himself and the group began to lessen.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to meet me, but really it wasn't necessary." Tohru happily addressed the group at large, only a small hint of guilt in her voice. Despite the late hour Tohru had only just gotten of work a few minutes ago, her shift had run into over-time because one of the other cleaners had gone home sick. Tohru only had a few moments to ring home and Shigure of the situation. The author had been quick to assure her that it was fine and that he would send one of the boys to meet her after work so that she wouldn't have to walk home alone.

Expecting either Kyo or Yuki to be waiting for her outside, Tohru had rushed to get changed out of her cleaning uniform so that she wouldn't make them wait any longer than they already had. It had been a surprise to find not only Yuki and Kyo waiting for but Hatsuharu and Momiji as well. The two younger boy's had apparently been visiting when she had called during the middle of her shift.

"It's no trouble Honda-san, we were happy to do it." Yuki sent the girl a small smile, while Momiji nodded eagerly.

"Plus there's been talk about some guy walking around here with his face hidden." Kyo added in his two cents from his position beside Tohru, his arms behind his neck in an act of nonchalance. "You shouldn't be alone while that guy is prowling around here."

"I heard that too!" Momiji moved away from Hatsuharu and took up position in front of Kyo, walking backwards so that he could continue the conversation easily. "But I thought he was just a kid?" The blonde frowned at his red headed cousin, which only deepened when the older boy turned him around, muttering about him causing an accident walking that way.

"It doesn't pay to be too careful. You, of all people Momiji, should know that height doesn't account for anything." Hatsuharu droned from behind the group, finally adding his own thoughts. "It's better to be safe than be sorry." Truthfully the boy didn't think they had anything to worry about if they were to come across the mysterious boy. Yuki, Kyo and himself would easily be able to subdue him if he tried anything, and Momiji would prove to be a sufficient buffer for Tohru since his growth spurt over the break. Frankly Hatsuharu would have preferred to avoid a possible meeting with the boy completely, but when Tohru had called to say that she would be working late and Shigure managed convince Yuki and Kyo that she would most likely run into the unknown boy. That had set the two off, which in turn led Momiji to want to go along and meet Tohru as well, and where Momiji would go Hatsuharu would usually follow.

It was true though. If anyone were to come across the boy it would most likely be Tohru, the kind girl would probably try to befriend him and end up getting taken for a ride. Hatsuharu sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head when Yuki turned back to look at him, his brow cocked in a curious manner as if he was asking what was wrong.

The older boy kept his eyes locked with the younger teen's for a few more moments before turning away and began conversing with the rest of the group once more. Glad that Yuki hadn't pushed for an answer, the teen returned to his musings, only catching the end of Momiji complaining about being hungry and Tohru promising to make something for him when they got home.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, considering the girl in front of him. While Tohru's kindness has always been one of her most shining qualities and naturally drew people to her, it was also one of her biggest flaws. There had been numerous times where Tohru's willingness to help anyone had been abused by those around her, not that the admittedly dense girl ever realised this, or if she had it was never mentioned. Nevertheless Hanajima-san dealt with these people, whom Hatsuharu believed to be immensely stupid, accordingly. Whatever method she used proved to be affective so far, five minutes alone with the strange girl had scared anyone from ever using Tohru again. They had also picked up a strange habit of calling her 'Mama' whenever they met her in the halls. Hatsharu believed it best to not think about that particular outcome very often.

"Hey look Tohru, there's a vending machine over there! Do you want to get some food with me?" Broken from his thoughts, Hatsuharu came to stop behind the group who had halted when Momiji had voiced his observation and in his excitement almost bumped into Tohru. Hatsuharu could see that the small boy was pointing across the street at the colorful machine.

Kyo growled and pulled the energetic teen back. "Idiot! Do you want to transform right here? Calm the hell down."

Momiji, who was still being held by the collar of his clothes, pouted and crossed his arms. If he was still the same height he had been a half a year ago the look would have appeared cute, but alas it now only served to make him seem childish. Though with Momiji that could have been his goal in the first place. "But I'm hungry Kyo!" He stomped his foot, as if that act alone would convince the orange haired boy.

It didn't work and only made Kyo tighten his grip before he began chewing out the younger boy. Yuki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, embarrassed by the behaviour of the two. "Morons." Whenever Kyo and Momiji were in the same vicinity it never failed to end in an argument, leaving everyone with a headache by the end of it. It was same with Hatsuharu and Hiro, the common denominator between the two boys being Kyo.

"Besides, if we get some food from the vending machine it would save Tohru from having to make something when we get back." Momiji smirked at Kyo. "Or do you want Tohru to stay up even later to make us something to eat?"

"W-what? I never said tha-"

"He makes a good point." Yuki interrupted Kyo's indignant sputtering. "It's late and we still have School tomorrow."

"It's okay Kyo-kun." Tohru said as she began to make her way towards the vending machine. "I'll just pop over and get a few things, it's no bother." She smiled at them over her shoulder, one leg already over the chain divider.

"Wait Honda-san let us give you-" But Tohru was already over the divider and looking both ways of course began making her way towards the machine. Yuki sighed, realising that the girl wasn't going to let them pay for any of the food. Sometimes Yuki wished that she wasn't so selfless and would let others help her.

"Now look what you did!" Kyo cuffed Momiji on the back of the head, causing the blonde to let out a pathetic whimper.

"It's not like I asked her to buy it for me! I would have paid."

"So now you're blaming Tohru?"

"Calm down you stupid cat."

"No one asked you, you damn rat!"

Hatsuharu, who chose to stay out of the ensuing argument, instead kept his eyes steady on Tohru, not wanting to let her out of his sight. The girl was collecting the food goods, judging from the shape Hatsuharu would say they were chips, hugging them to her body. For a moment the boy thought it odd that she would that particular item of food, as Tohru tended to lean towards more nutrient rich foods, and chips definitely weren't on the list.

"What do you think Haru?" Jarred from his thoughts said boy removed his gaze from Tohru, who was now making her way back towards them, and turned to Momiji. The look on his face clearly said that he was waiting for an answer, though Hatsuharu had no idea what the boy was talking about and from the looks he was getting from both Yuki and Kyo told him that they were also waiting.

Just as Hatsuharu was about to ask them what they were talking about, a car came screeching around the corner, exceeding the speed limit by a considerable margin. The smell of burning rubber hit the boy's full force, as the car seemed to teeter for a few moments before continuing on its course, which happened to be where Tohru was at that exact moment.

To Tohru it was as if time had slowed down to a gut-wrenching crawl. The cries of her friends, telling her to run and the beeping of the speeding car scarcely registered with her as her mind drifted away. Is this what it felt like for her? For her mother when she was struck down barely two years ago? Had she been in this exact same situation, knowing that she was going to be hit and there was no way of stopping it? Maybe it differed with every person, for some it would go by sickeningly quick, barely time to process what was happening. Others could experience like she was, having what felt like all the time in the world, but really you had mere seconds, and that was if you were lucky.

The car was getting closer, the headlights bolder and brighter, and she felt a sudden chill against her skin, probably caused by her own panicked mind, she theorized. Her gaze was locked onto the hurtling piece of metal, she refused to look at the boys, though from her peripheral she could see them trying to make it to her in time. If she were to die right now, and Tohru knew that her chances of surviving this was slim a best, she didn't want the boys to see the look on her face. The shock, fear and maybe just a little bit of acceptance at was about to occur.

She shut her eyes, the lights so close now that they were blinding her, and braced for the inevitable collision, the heat of the engine already hot on her skin.

However, all she felt was another body slamming into hers, forcing her out of the cars destructive path. Only briefly aware that she was now airborne, and that the chips she was holding a moment before were now scattered around her. Tohru felt a pair of small arms wrap around her stomach from behind, shielding her from the an uncomfortable impact with the hard road. Not that it didn't stop the air from being knocked from her lungs, nor did it stop the dull ache she felt in her lower back. Although when it came to the alternative, Tohru could live with a little back pain.

In her dizzied state Tohru could hear the obnoxious beeping of the car grow faint as it drove away, not caring that it had nearly run down a teenage girl, until the only sound Tohru could hear was her own labored breathing. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping in vain that it would stop the world from spinning and help her regain her bearings.

What just happened?

* * *

That hurt.

That _really_ hurt.

Admittedly, it didn't hurt as much as getting run through with a zanpakuto, but pain was pain and Toshiro was in it right now. He cursed and shifted uncomfortably underneath the human girl, who was about to be run over by a speeding car. After pushing her out of the way of the car, Toshiro had managed to maneuver himself underneath her so that he would take the force of the fall. Unfortunately this also resulted in a painful blow to the head; even now Toshiro could feel a small amount of blood coating the back of his head and a small portion of his neck. _'Damn gigai, why does Urahara have to make them so fragile?' _He detached his arms from around the girl's waist and rubbed his forehead_, _wishing that it would ward off his incoming headache, though he knew it was a futile attempt.

Toshiro guessed that the girl was trying to deal with sudden case of vertigo; he was having some trouble himself, as she had yet to remove herself from his person. Letting a sigh pass his lips, Toshiro gently pushed on her shoulder. "I know that you just had this near death experience and all, but would you mind getting off me?"

The sound she made was somewhere between a squeak and a shriek, Toshiro probably would have found the noise amusing if he wasn't in the position he was right now. The girl scrambled off him, hastily apologising as she did so, and he had to suppress another groan as his back erupted in pain. '_Add that to my list of injuries.' _

Toshiro slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position to see that the girl was now surrounded by a group of boys, each of them fretting over her in their own way, though he noticed that none of them held her. He brushed off the odd observation as some quirk of theirs, and eased himself to his feet, once again cursing the gigai.

"Tohru! Are you okay?" So that was her name. Toshiro tucked away the little bit of information, no doubt he would have to inform the Soutaicho of this incident. He had after all ignored his orders to remain as discreet as possible, though he suspected he wouldn't get into too much trouble. With that thought in mind he pulled the hood of sweatshirt up over his head again, it had fallen down in all the commotion, and pulled out his phone, jotting down a few notes for later use.

_Tohru (last name unknown)._

_Hair – Brown _

_Eyes – Brown._

"Y-yes, I'm fine, Momiji-kun." She assured him, allowing the blonde haired boy to help her to her feet. She gave them a wobbly smile, still a little bit shaken up despite what she said. "Just a little bit sore."

_Momiji (last name unknown)._

_Hair – Blonde._

_Eyes – Brown_

"Honestly, I'm alright." Toshiro heard Tohru once again reassuring the group of boys. "It would have been much worse if it hadn't been for him." She said, finally turning away from the boys and facing him. Her eyes widened for a few seconds, taking in his form. Obviously he had not been what she was expecting, if her expression was anything to go by. The teens behind her also looked just as shocked, if not a little bit defensive. The orange headed boy took a step closer to Tohru, the grey haired boy not far behind and Toshiro had to squash the overwhelming urge to laugh at the action. What point would there be to harm the girl who he had just saved from getting run over? It was illogical.

Tohru, ignoring the two behind her bowed deeply, disregarding the small twinge of pain that shot up her spine. "Thank you very much for saving me. I'm indebted to you." She held her position for a little while longer before righting herself, a radiant smile on her face. Momiji and the black and white haired teen followed her lead, bowing to the young boy. However the other two remained upright, watching him in an almost wary manner.

Toshiro regarded Tohru for a few moments before he shook his head and returned his attention to his phone. "Don't worry about it." After a final couple of clicks he flipped it shut with a snap and pocketed the item. He turned away from the group, intent on heading back to his apartment to retire for the night and hopefully sleep off his headache.

"W-wait!" The sudden urgent shout from the girl stopped Toshiro in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder at her, noticing that she was closer than she was mere seconds ago, her arm outstretched as if she was about to touch his shoulder. "You must be hurt, please let me help you. I may not be a qualified nurse, or know how to take care of serious injuries…" she trailed off as if she pondering something. "On second thought we should take you to the hospital! You could be bleeding internally or-"

'_So she's a rambler.' _Luckily Toshiro was particularly adept at dealing with ramblers, growing up with Momo and having Rangiku as your Fukutaicho would do that to you. Momo's rambling typically came from being embarrassed or her trying to be overly helpful, which seemed to be Tohru's case, while Rangiku's predictably reared its head when she was drunk. Since becoming the Taicho of the Jubantai Toshiro had become fluent in what Rangiku affectionately called 'drunk speech'.

Tohsiro wasn't sure if he should be proud or disturbed for possessing such a talent.

"-gency rom and-"

"It's alright." Toshiro cut through smoothly. He had a feeling that if hadn't of cut her off then she would have passed out. Had she even taken a breath? From the colour of her face Toshiro would have to say that she hadn't. "Nothing a good nights rest wont fix." That was a lie; he doubted that he wouldn't be able to get away without stitching up the back of his head. It would be tricky to do by himself but it wasn't the first time he had done so. Like many other Shinigami he was reluctant to admit when he needed medical attention, unless it was blatantly obvious. Mostly it was because he wanted to avoid Unohana, that creepy smile of hers could make Zaraki shake in his tabi.

"Are you sure? You got hurt because I was careless-" Was she serious? He just said he fine! Toshiro could have groaned when he realised that she was a mix of both Momo and Inoue, the overly helpful to the point of exhaustion type. His headache was growing in intensity and the constant yammering of the girl behind him wasn't doing it any favours.

"I said I was fine!" That came out harsher than what he intended, and immediately regretted his tone when she flinched away from him, obviously not expecting his harsh tone either. He sighed and turned to face her fully, "Look, I didn't-"

"What the hell is your problem?" There certainly were a lot of people being interrupted tonight. The orange haired teen from before stalked up to him, anger written clearly on his face, the boys behind him didn't appear to happy with his tone either. "All she wants to do is help you!" The teen fisted the front of his pullover, forcing Toshiro onto the balls of his feet.

"Kyo-kun, stop it!" Tohru said desperately. "I shouldn't have pushed, he said that he was fine." Tears gathered in her brown eyes. "Please stop it." By this time the other three teens had come forward and were also trying to calm down the angry red head.

_Kyo (Last name unknown)_

_Hair – Orange_

_Eyes - Orange_

"Quit being an idiot Kyo!" Momiji chided the older boy before turning to the grey haired teen. "Do something Yuki!"

_Yuki (Last name unknown)_

_Hair - Grey_

_Eyes – Grey_

"This is pointless and you're embarrassing yourself." Toshiro thought that their methods of quelling Kyo's anger were quite weak. Yuki was especially atrocious if the words he just said were any indication.

"Cut the kid some slack, he did just save Honda-sans life after all."

_Hatsuharu (Last name unknown)_

_Hair – White and Black_

_Eyes – Brown_

"No one asked you Hatsuharu! That doesn't give him the right to talk to Tohru that way." The boy, Toshiro now knew to be Kyo, kept his heated gaze on Toshiro. "What do you to say for yourself? Apologise to her!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes, the action masked by his hood. "Before you _rudely_ interrupted me," he said in the bored tone he was known for. "That was what I was trying to do."

"Don't try that act on me! I've heard about you. You're the kid that's been stalking the streets lately." So that's why they were being so defensive? They think he's some sort of weird stalker, out on his nightly prowl? That sounded like something that fool Kurosaki and his band of morons would come up with. He rolled his eyes again, his mind already making parallels between this new group of teens and the Karakura faction.

He really hoped that the two groups wouldn't have a chance to meet.

"Are you even listening to me?" Evidently not, since Toshiro had no idea what the teen had been prattling on about for the last minute or so. Ignoring the question completely, Toshiro brought his hand up and pulled Kyo's hand away from his pullover with ease, much to the surprise of the other male, before turning to the sole female of the group. The tears in her eyes that had been present earlier on were now gone and her stance had relaxed some since Kyo had grabbed him only a few minutes ago.

"I apologise for my earlier tone, it was uncalled for." He inclined his head in a small bow.

"Oh no, you don't have to apologise! I understand." Tohru smiled at him, her eyes closing for a moment before opening again, Toshiro noted that she looked a little embarrassed. "I'm Honda Tohru, with all the commotion I forgot to introduce myself earlier." She bowed, not as deeply as before but still a respectful amount.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." He copied her action, the manner that Granny had taught him decades ago kicking in. He is a gentleman after all.

The sharp intake of breath from the group at large surprised the two, and not a second later Toshiro felt himself jerked up from his bow by the hood of his pullover, before he felt the blue material slip away from his head completely, revealing his white hair and green eyes for all of them to see. Tohsiro cursed himself for allowing someone to get behind him so easily and ran a hand through his hair, there was no point in hiding it now. Closing his eyes, the Taicho counted to ten, employing the old technique that Ukitake had taught him when he was first instated.

When her opened his eyes Toshiro was met with one pair of curious brown eyes, he was a little put out that Tohru was staring at him so intently. It had been awhile since someone had openly stared at him, the shinigami had long since gotten used to appearance and the new recruits would dare look at a Taicho in such a manner.

The boys however were staring at him with a mixture of shock and sadness. The first emotion was expected, he had grown used to seeing such a look when he was growing up in Junrinan. The sad look was a surprise, he hadn't seen a look directed at him like that since he left Granny behind to attend the Shino Academy. He cocked one thin white brow at the boys, wondering why such an emotion would be present in the first place. Toshiro saw Mimiji lean over to whisper something to Yuki, the older teen nodding along with whatever the blonde was saying.

"Your hair, its white." Hatsuharu sounded from behind him, his hand still curled tightly around hood of the shorter male. It had been a mere whisper but all of them had managed to catch it.

"Well spotted." He grumbled. "You don't have much room to talk though." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and put a few feet of distance between them, the hood of pullover easily falling from Hatsuharu's weak grip.

"No, I guess I don't." Came Hatsuharu's quiet reply, his arm falling limp at his side.

Disregarding the fact that an awkward silence had settled over the group, Toshiro busied himself with his phone, hoping that it would give him an excuse to leave the vicinity as quickly as possible.

As luck would have it he had received a message only a few minutes, most likely detailing new orders from the Soutaicho. When you first entered the Shino Academy one of the first things you were taught was that if the Ichiban-Tai symbol were to appear on a document or message it was something of extreme importance. Such a symbol was blinking happily next to his new mission details.

Once again pocketing his phone Toshiro addressed the assembled teens, who had managed to pull themselves into a semblance of normality. Hatsuharu had made his way over to Kyo, the two sharing a whispered conversation like Yuki and Momiji had not a moment before. "I have to be going now, it's getting late." He bowed to the grip and turned on his heel, happy to finally put the night to a rest.

"Wait!" Toshiro sighed, and turned around impatiently waiting for Yuki to continue. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you save Honda-san? Not that we aren't grateful that you did," He kept his curious, wary gaze on Toshiro. "But you don't know Honda-san, there was no reason for saving her like you did."

"I was under the assumption that one didn't need a reason to save a life, or am I mistaken?" Came his immediate response, a definite note of sarcasm lacing his words. Toshiro turned away from the group, clearly not interested in what the teen would say in reply and moved in the direction of his apartment, throwing a careless farewell over his shoulder when Tohru wished him a hurried good night

* * *

"Goodness! You really have had an eventful night." Shigure was positively enthralled by the night's events. "You say that the boy who saved you is the same boy that the locals have been speaking of recently?" A wry grin spread across his features. "Talk about never judging a book by its cover." He chuckled, the sound almost deafening in the quiet living room. The boys had been curiously quiet since they had returned, none of them contributing to Tohru's story of the boy who had saved her.

Shigure shrugged it off, thinking that the boys were shaken up by Tohru's near miss tonight.

How wrong he was.

"That's not all! He had white hair, for a moment I thought that maybe he was a Sohma but then I remembered that Kyo-kun and the others didn't know him-" Shigure nodded in agreement. The only Sohma with white hair was Hatsuharu and to some extent, Ayame, but his was more of silver than a white. "- and he had the greenest eyes I'd ever seen! It was like they were glowing they were so bright."

Shigure blinked.

Wait.

White hair and green eyes?

There was no way…

"Excuse me Tohru," he held up a hand to silence the girl, an apologetic smile on his face so that he wouldn't appear rude. "Would you say that he was short in stature?"

Tohru, not at all put out by the question, answered him eagerly. "He was quite small." She tapped her finger to her chin. "I would say he was about the same size Momiji was when I first met him. Why do you ask?"

Shigure felt his heart skip a beat and he had to suppress shudder that threatened to overwhelm his body.

"Oh nothing," he answered a little too quickly. "Just wanted to get a few facts straight, you know how people can exaggerate. I heard from one woman that he was over six feet tall." Shigure let a chuckle pass his lips, Tohru's own melodic laughter joining his not a second later.

'_This cannot be happening.'_

* * *

_Hitsugaya Taicho_

_In light of your recent observations, it has been decided that you will focus your attention on Kaibara High. _

_You will attend the School as a Third year student in class 3-A. Urahara Kisuke has taken the liberty to create a student profile, stating that you are transferring out of Karakura High to attend Kaibara Hig at the request of your family. You will first day will be the start of next week._

_You will be expected to send weekly updates of your progress on ascertaining the source of the disturbances._

_- Yamamoto Soutaicho_

Damnit.

* * *

**First chapter finished!**

**Reiatsu – Spiritual energy**

**Jubantai – Tenth division**

**Taicho – Captain**

**Fukutaicho – Lieutenant**

**Ichiban-tai – First division **

**Shino Academy – the academy that souls with high reiatsu attend to become shinigami.**

**I just want to clarify that I do not endorse any sort of violent of bullying behaviour. That part with Hana dealing with the people who take advantage of Tohru was merely to show how deeply they care for Tohru. There will not be any bullying behaviour (besides Akito) and the only violence will come from Toshiro with the hollows and once again Akito.**

**Also that part about Hana being called 'Mama' is joke about a chapter in the Manga series – its not just some weird kink thing that I made up. **

**Likewise with the appearances of the characters is going to be how it is the manga. Mainly it will be the hair and eyes colour, such as Kyo having red eyes in the anime while he has orange eyes in the manga, it's the same with Hatsuharu, he has brownish-grey eyes in the anime, but in the manga they're just brown.**

**It's sort of a headcanon of mine that Toshiro would take little notes on everybody he meets, incase it became useful in the future. It would start off with small things in the beginning, like hair and eye colour, but after over time it will become comprehensive until it gets to the point that he can predict how they would react to certain situations.**

**I did proof read this but i know that it's not always fool proof, so if there are any grammatical errors or anything like that can you please let me know?**

**I hope you liked it.**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


End file.
